Special Islands
Description Special Islands are islands in the game My Singing Monsters Go, that are not one of the 5 Natural islands, and they all have a quirk when it comes to getting monsters on them. How to Get Monsters on it Limbo Limbo is not an island per se, but an area where you can interact easily with Monsters. Once you befriend a monster they go into your Limbo. You can then choose what you want to do with them. You can feed them, send the monster to an island depending on the type, you can keep them there for powering up Wubboxes/Wublins/Celestials, or to transform them into rares/epics. Gold Island Gold island has 38 unique monsters, and 107 monsters that can go on it. It is one of the hardest islands to complete. You do not teleport monsters to Gold island, instead, you can allow a monster access to it, as it sits in a parallel dimension to ours. Monsters do not produce coins on Gold island. There are 2 ways to get a monster on Gold Island. You can use a Golden Tusk to immediately allow a monster to exist there, or you can get a monster to at least combat level 15, and then they can exist there. The Continent The Continent has 56 monsters that can go on it. The only way to send a monster there is if your monster is a baby. You can find Fire elementals more often as babies, but if you can't find a Natural as a baby, you can use a Time Bending Watch, on them, or send them through a Time Portal. Outer Islands Outer Islands include Party island with 17 unique monsters, Space island with 21 unique monsters, Cloud island with 19 unique monsters, and Cave island with 16 unique monsters. The only way to send a monster to one of these islands is to level them up with food, or Special Items. When a monster on The Continent is at level 5 they can be teleported to Party island, level 10 to Space island, level 15 to Cloud island, and level 20 to Cave island. Fire Islands Fire Islands, include Fire Haven, with 23 unique monsters and 35 total monsters, and Fire Oasis, with 23 unique monsters and 25 total monsters. These islands are unique in the sense that you must have used a time portal, or a Time Bending Watch on the monster as a baby to send them there. You can also send a monster directly from the continent by using a Time Bending Watch on them. Essentially, a monster had to have been a baby at some point while you had it. Exceptions: Dipsters, and Gobbleygourd can all be sent there at any time from Limbo, Rares, and Epics must still go through a Time Portal, or be sent there with a Time Bending Watch, Even though no visible change can be seen. Magical Islands Magical islands include Psychic Island, with 15 unique monsters and 17 total monsters, and Faerie island, with 15 monsters. These islands require all Natural, and Fire elementals to come from either Fire islands at combat level 10, or in the case of the triple Fire elemental, and Natural double elementals, The Continent at level 20. All Magical Monsters must have been fed at least 50 food, and given at least one Special item while in your Limbo, and can only be sent to a certain island at certain times of the day. Magical Monsters can be sent to Psychic island from 6 P.M., to 12 A.M., and to Faerie island from 6 A.M. to 12 P.M. Ethereal Island Ethereal Island includes 23 unique monsters, and 38 in total. All monsters sent to Ethereal island must have been fed, at least 75 food, and you can only send them while you're in the Mirror Dimension, or you can use a Dimensional Pad to immediately Teleport them there. Category:MSM Go